


Check and Mate

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Fan fiction of fan fiction [3]
Category: End Game - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: End Game fan fiction, End Game fix it, Fan Fiction of Fan Fiction, Fix-It, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Mycroft has realized that he is in love and he's ready to fight for it.





	Check and Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts), [Saratonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/gifts).



> Mottlemoth is at it again. For those of you who need a safety valve for the angsty bits of End Game I offer this. I have absolute faith that End Game will end happily with lots of soft fluff, punctuated by plenty of smut. But until that ending comes...

_“He could hear a boat somewhere in the bay. Its engine was like the droning of a fly, pitched and pervasive. Mycroft hated it with every fibre of his being. He wanted to hear Greg's heart again, hear him breathe, return to that peace where everything was part of the same.”_

\--Chapter 21 Trouble, [End Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703886/chapters/31477791) by Mottlemoth

 

Greg was talking, but Mycroft wasn’t listening. The sound of the boat pricked at the back of his mind. Suddenly he was very cold under the warm tropical sun.

 

“Greg,” Mycroft interrupted. “Do you trust me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you trust me?” Mycroft picked up his head looking intently at Greg.

 

Greg didn’t have to think. “Yeah, I trust you.”

 

The boat was coming closer. Time was growing short. It was now, or possibly never.

 

Mycroft licked his lips; his mouth seemed so very dry. “I love you.” It really wasn’t so hard to say in the end.

 

“Myc…” Greg breathed, stunned.

 

“I love you.” Mycroft repeated. “Tell me, do you love me?” This question was hard to ask. His voice shook a little with the emotions he was feeling.

 

“Yes, I love you, darlin’.” Greg grinned. Mycroft returned the grin, relief and joy strumming through him. They momentarily replaced his fear and anxiety. He wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t stop staring at the wondrous man in his arms.

 

The sound of the boat stopped. Mycroft turned to look over his shoulder and when he turned back his smile was gone. “Don’t ever forget it. Whatever happens, I love you.”

 

Greg looked beyond Mycroft seeing the men disembark. “Mycroft, what’s happening?”

 

* * *

 

Mycroft stalked down the hallways to his office. He tightly gripped his umbrella causing the new freckles on his hand to stand out. The glare he sent to each assistant and minion that crossed his path left more than a few quaking in their shoes. Anthea stood as he approached her desk.

 

“Mr. Holmes, welcome—“

 

“Get me the file—“

 

“On your desk.” Mycroft paused, his glare softened as he looked at his assistant. “Everything you need is on your desk.” Anthea reassured him.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured. The hard look in his eyes bled away.

 

Anthea took a small breath before delivering the summons. “Miss Fielding asked you come to her office when you arrived.”

 

“No. I will see her at 3 pm,” Mycroft headed into his office. “Provided a national crisis hasn’t arisen.”

 

“Of course.”  Anthea allowed herself a tiny smirk as she reached for the office phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Ilka Fielding stormed down the hallways. Already traumatized by their contact earlier with Mr. Holmes the assistants and minions scurried out of her way. Several decided that today was a good day to knock off early. Anthea stood as Miss Fielding came near.

 

“Miss Fielding, Mr. Holmes will be able to see you—“

 

“Now,” she snarled. “He will see me now.”

 

“M’am.” Anthea opened the door to reveal Mycroft on the telephone. He was sitting feet up on his desk, smiling and clearly enjoying his conversation.

 

 “Mr. Holmes.” Ilka snapped loudly.

 

Mycroft glanced over at her and gestured to a chair in front of his desk. He sat up and began to wrap up his conversation.

 

Ilka sat, glaring at the man across from her. She had rarely encountered such rude behavior since accepting her position.

 

Mycroft hung up the phone chuckling. “Forgive me.” He apologized. “I was catching up with my contacts after being away.”

 

“It didn’t appear to me to be a professional conversation. Personal calls should be made on one’s own time.”

 

“Then you must not speak Russian.” Mycroft was unfazed by her reprimand.

 

Ilka was done shilly-shallying. “You were to report to me as soon as you returned.”

 

“I don’t report to you.”

 

“You do if it relates to matters of internal security.”

 

Mycroft sighed. “There has been no breach of security or safety with respect to myself and you know it.”

 

Ilka lifted her chin. “That I do not. What I saw from the surveillance feed gave me grave concerns.”

 

Mycroft looked down at three folders that lay on his desk. Two were thin and appeared to hold only a few sheets of paper. Between them sat a folder that was quite thick and well thumbed. Mycroft touched the middle folder. “This is the proof that my liaison with DI Gregory Lestrade isn’t a security risk.” Ilka reached for the folder, but Mycroft stopped her. “You aren’t cleared to examine his file.”

 

Ilka sat back. “Then I’ll have to call one of the committee to look at it in my stead.”

 

The door to Mycroft’s office opened and Anthea ushered Lady Smallwood inside. Anthea started to leave, but Mycroft asked her to stay. “The outcome of this conversation will concern you, Anthea.”

 

“You’re back early Mycroft. I hope nothing unfortunate happened during your leave.” Lady Alicia Smallwood seated herself as she spoke.

 

“I believe that depends on your definition of unfortunate.”

 

“I see.” Alicia glanced at Ilka and then Mycroft. "The plan was to 'get the man out of your system', I believe.” Mycroft nodded. “I take it things didn’t go as planned.”

 

“No.” He didn’t feel particularly comfortable having this conversation.

 

She noted the two thin folders. “Oh, this is serious.”

 

“Quite so.” Ilka responded coolly. “Mr. Holmes has shown himself to be a risk to himself and his position with respect to this Lestrade person.”

 

Mycroft ignored Ilka and directed his words at Alicia. “Instead of feeling cleansed, I find myself more entangled.” Ilka snorted and Alicia shot a sharp look at the woman. “At the risk of sounding like a hopeless romantic, I find I am deeply and irrevocably in love with DI Lestrade and the sentiment is returned.”

 

“Oh Mycroft, I am so pleased for you.”

 

“I am not.” Ilka interjected. “This person has not been properly vetted. To have formed a ‘deeply and irrevocably’ romantic connection—“

 

Annoyed, Alicia cut off Ilka. “Perhaps not by your department Miss Fielding, but DI Lestrade has been well vetted by MI5 and MI6. While he doesn’t have the requisite security clearance, yet, it will be granted without issue.” Alicia smiled at the man across the desk. “All Mr. Holmes has to do is ask.”

 

“Please?” Mycroft murmured as he touched the folder on his right.

 

Lady Smallwood reached across the desk and chose the folder on Mycroft’s left. She handed it back to Anthea. “Shred his resignation and get me a pen.” Alicia picked up the folder on the right. As she authorized the security clearance she murmured to Mycroft, “I expect an invitation to the wedding.”


End file.
